Rush Sequel to Ever Changing
by radical-teen
Summary: You know Granger everyone needs someone to pick them up when they fall. No one can keep up a façade forever, no matter how strong they think they are. Not even you. Written in Hermione's POV, part 2 of a trilogy. DracoHermione. Dramione


**Title :** Rush (Sequel to Ever Changing)

**Characters :** D/Hr

**Rated : **PG

**Word Count : **692

**Summing It Up :** _You know Granger; everyone needs someone to pick them up when they fall. No one can keep up a façade forever, no matter how strong they think they are. Not even you._

**A/N : **A sequel for ya'll! I'm really glad I can do a sequel actually. I'm surprised anyone would ask. So here's my next shot. I don't know if it is up to standard, I'm trying. Really!

Really, that Draco Malfoy is just an enigma. Sometimes he is just a bloody prick, other times he leans close to me and whispers into my ear, making me yearn for his presence during the aftermath. My mind wonders back to he had said, my bookworm-ish curiosity creeping in. _You can't quit something you've never even tried... _He could not have been talking about himself, could he? My mind plays back to the day we arrived at Hogsmeade station, the way he looked at me when he was striding up to me, the way he looked when he whispered into my ear, the way he smelt the way he sounded... I give an involuntary shudder at the thought of it all. What the hell was I doing, thinking about the pompous jerk that way?

I mentally slap myself. _Stupid, stupid idiots they are, Harry and Ron. It's entirely their fault this happened._ I'm on my rounds, praying with fingers crossed that I will not have to see Malfoy tonight. Earlier I avoided total confrontation by just leaving him a note on our common room table. I couldn't help it, I'm afraid of losing myself in front of him.

And as fate always has it, as I turn around the corner I bumped right into the chest of Draco Malfoy. I don't know what is wrong with me, but it seems that on my worst days the person I dread seeing the most will always appear in front of me. It's like a curse I cannot avoid. The impact is so sudden that I lose my balance, falling backwards. As my body defies gravity, his hand shoots out and grabs my wrist, pulling me towards him. I swear under my breath, avoiding the gaze of Malfoy.

So maybe I am afraid of looking into those silver orbs of his. Not that I have anything against them, they are really nice eyes compared to mine. Mine are just brown. So brown it's just plain boring.

_So we meet Granger. Hoping of avoiding me the whole year? Not a chance. I'm a Malfoy, I get everything. Even fate plays to my advantage. _His deep drawl snaps me back into reality as I blush, still refusing to look at him. Thank gods the hallways are so dark and the only lights around came from our wands, casting an eerie glow on the walls. His hand is still tightly gripped around my wrist. I struggle trying to loosen his grip, but to no avail.

_Let me go Malfoy, I don't have time for this, _I say exasperatedly. Suddenly all the energy seemed to drain out of me. I was tired of hiding from people. I was tired of pretending to be the old know-it-all bookworm Granger. Just that day I had a massive breakdown because of the reactions of my fellow Gryffindors when I happened to mix up the names of the goblin dictators.

Harry always said my eyes deceive me, I don't know if that's really true. But Malfoy then cast a look of worry at me, and the next thing I knew his lips were upon mine. They were nice lips, soft and warm. Not long I find myself kissing him back! What would Harry and Ron say? I pull back from him as he stares at me for a few seconds before turning away, leaving I rooted to the spot.

_You know Granger; everyone needs someone to pick them up when they fall. No one can keep up a façade forever, no matter how strong they think they are. Not even you._ Malfoy's words ring through the corridor as he strides into the darkness. _Draco..._ I whisper. He is such an enigma. And yet, it seems like I know the answer to what he's talking about. He knows I know. But maybe I'm just running from the truth.

My raise my fingers and touch my lips, his lingering touch leaving me wanting for more. I realize what I just called him. I had called him Draco. No names, no insults. I did the only thing I could do in such a situation.

I ran.


End file.
